His Blue Eyes
by bookreader0074
Summary: Kelsey is not an ordinary girl in fact she's not even human. What happens when she meets a certain blue eyed tiger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any part of Tigers Curse.**

The_ prisoner stood with his hands tied in front of him, tired, beaten, and filthy but with a proud back befitting his royal Indian heritage. His captor, Lokesh, looked on haughtily from a lavishly carved, gilded throne. Tall, white pillars stood like sentinels around the room. Not a whisper of a jungle breeze moved across the sheer draperies. All the prisoner could hear was the steady clinking of Lokesh's jeweled rings against the side of the golden chair. Lokesh looked down, eyes narrowed into contemptuous, triumphant slits. _

_The prisoner was the prince of an Indian kingdom called Mujulaain. Technically, his current title was Prince and High Protector of the Mujulaain Empire, but he still preferred to think of himself as just his father's son. _

_That Lokesh, the raja of a small neighboring kingdom called Bhreenam, had managed to kidnap the prince was not as shocking as who was sitting beside Lokesh: Yesubai, the raja's daughter and the prisoner's fiancée, and the prince's younger brother, Kishan. The captive studied all three of them but only Lokesh returned his determined gaze. Beneath his shirt, the prince's stone amulet lay cool against his skin, while anger surged through his body. _

_The prisoner spoke first, struggling to keep the betrayal out of his voice, "Why have you—my soon-to-be-father—treated me with such . . . inhospitality?" _

_Nonchalant, Lokesh affixed a deliberate smile on his face. "My dear prince, you have something I desire." _

"_Nothing you could want can justify this. Are our kingdoms not to be joined? Everything I have has been at your disposal. You needed only to ask. Why have you done this?" _

_Lokesh rubbed his jaw as his eyes glittered. "Plans change. It seems that your brother would like to take my daughter for his bride. He has promised me certain remunerations if I help him achieve that goal." _

_The prince turned his attention to Yesubai, who, with cheeks aflame, assumed a demure, submissive pose with her head bowed. His arranged marriage to Yesubai was supposed to have ushered in an era of peace between the two kingdoms. He had been away for the last four months overseeing military operations on the far side of the empire and had left his brother to watch over the kingdom. _

_I guess Kishan was watching a little bit more than just the kingdom. _

_The prisoner strode fearlessly forward, faced Lokesh, and called out, "You have fooled us all. You are like a coiled cobra that has been hiding in his basket, waiting for the moment to strike." _

_He widened his glance to include his brother and his fiancée. "Don't you see? Your actions have freed the viper, and we are bitten. His poison now runs through our blood, destroying everything." _

_Lokesh laughed disdainfully and spoke, "If you agree to surrender your piece of the Damon Amulet, I might be persuaded to allow you to live." _

"_To live? I thought we were bartering for my bride." _

"_I'm afraid your rights as a betrothed husband have been usurped. Perhaps I haven't been clear. Your brother will have Yesubai."_

_The prisoner clenched his jaw, and said simply, "My father's armies would destroy you if you killed me." _

_Lokesh laughed. "He certainly would not destroy Kishan's new family. We will simply placate your dear father and tell him that you were the victim of an unfortunate accident." _

_He stroked his short, stippled beard and then clarified, "Of course, you understand, that even should I allow you live, I will rule both king doms." Lokesh smiled. "If you defy me I will forcibly remove your piece of the amulet." _

_Kishan leaned toward Lokesh and protested stiffly, "I thought we had an arrangement. I only brought my brother to you because you swore that you would not kill him! You were to take the amulet. That's all." _

_Lokesh shot out his hand as quickly as a snake and grabbed Kishan's wrist. "You should have learned by now that I take whatever I want. If you would prefer the view from where your brother is standing, I would be happy to accommodate you." _

_Kishan shifted in his chair but kept silent. _

_Lokesh continued. "No? Very well, I have now amended our former arrangement. Your brother will be killed if he does not comply with my wishes, and you will never marry my daughter unless you hand over your piece of the amulet to me as well. This private arrangement of ours can easily be revoked, and I can have Yesubai married to a different man—a man of my choosing. Perhaps an old sultan would cool her blood. If you want to remain close to Yesubai, you will learn to be submissive." _

_Lokesh squeezed Kishan's wrist until it cracked loudly. Kishan didn't react at all. _

_Flexing his fingers and slowly rolling his wrist, Kishan sat back, raised a hand to touch the engraved amulet piece hidden underneath his own shirt, and made eye contact with his brother. An unspoken message passed between them._

_The brothers would deal with each other later, but Lokesh's actions meant war, and the needs of the kingdom were a priority for both. _

_Obsession pumped up Lokesh's neck, throbbed at his temple, and settled behind his black, serpentine eyes. Those same eyes dissected the prisoner's face, probing, assessing for weakness. Angered to the point of action, Lokesh jumped to his feet. "So be it!" _

_Lokesh pulled a shiny knife with a jeweled hilt from his robe and roughly yanked up the sleeve of the prisoner's now filthy, once-white Jodhpuri coat. The ropes twisted on his wrists and he grunted in pain as Lokesh drew the knife across his arm. The cut was deep enough that blood welled up, spilled over the edge, and dripped onto the tiled floor. _

_Lokesh tore a wooden talisman from around his neck and placed it beneath the prisoner's arm. Blood dripped from the knife onto the charm and the engraved symbol glowed a fiery red before pulsing an unnatural white light. _

_The light shot toward the prince with groping fingers that pierced his chest and clawed its way through his body. Though strong, he wasn't prepared for the pain. The captive screamed as his body suddenly became inflamed with a prickly heat and he fell to the floor. _

_He reached out with his hands to brace himself, but he managed only to scratch feebly on the cold, white tile of the floor. The prince watched helplessly as both Yesubai and his brother attacked Lokesh, who shoved both back viciously. Yesubai fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the dais. The prince was aware that his brother was near, overtaken by grief as the life drained from Yesubai's limp body. Then he was aware of nothing except the pain. _

I wake up with a start. What a strange dream, I think as I get ready. I wonder if any of those people are real. I'll do some research after breakfast. Just then my laptop beeps. A message pops up and I click it.

Agent Hayes we need you to investigate some suspicious activities at a circus. You will be undercover as a temp worker. Report what you find.

Underneath the message is the rest of the information I need for the job. I go to the closet and fill a bag with jeans, t-shirts, socks, and a pair of tennis shoes. I double check the email and smile. Yay! I can bring Midnight, my green-eyed black horse. I put my makeup, toiletries, and some ribbons for my hair in the bag after I get dressed in jeans and a violet shirt to match my eyes. Then I French braid my hair and tie it off with a purple ribbon. I look at the clock and see I still have three hours before I have to go so I go to my laptop and do some research about my dream. First I typed in the name Kishan and all I found was that the name means black and originates from India. Next I searched the name Lokesh and found that the name means lord of the world and also originates from India. Then I searched Yesubai and found various movies and famous people. I look for more information but can only find a legend that tell of one brother betraying the other for a girl then both of them disappeared. After an hour of research I shut down my laptop and put it in my bag and set it by the door. I then run into the forest. One second I'm a girl and the next I'm a white tiger with violet eyes. I run around for an hour and a half then go back to the house to put Midnight into the trailer with his feed and tack. Then I grab my bag and hop into the truck. As I pull out of the driveway my phone rings.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own tiger's curse.

Please review and I should have an update added tomorrow

Author note.

I am sorry for taking almost a year to update but highschool required more time and focus than I thought. I couldn't couldn't use any of my electronics (kindle fire, laptop, iPhone) and didn't even want to try to use the school computers but I did a lot of writing in my note book. So hopefully this will either be a long chapter or I will be updating a lot within the next few days. Hope you like my story and just letting you know now I know nothing about trick riding and just wrote what I thought would look cool. Enjoy the story.

"Hello," I answer impatiently.

"Hey Kelsey," My friend Melinda responds.

"What's up?" I say less whatannoyed.

"We have a new one and we can't get her to change back."

"What did she turn into?"

"A fox."

"Put the phone on speaker."

"Ok."

"Hi my name is Kelsey Hayes and I know you're probably freaking out right now but I need you to calm down and think happy thoughts. Are you back yet?"

"Yes," a girl answers.

"What's your name?"

"Haley Fox," she responds and I hear the pack trying to hold back their laughter.

"Really people."

"Sorry Kelsey but it's just so ironic. Her last name is Fox," I hear Amanda say giggling.

"Can someone explain why I turned into a fox?" Haley asks getting everyone back on track.

"You triggered your shape shifter gene. That means you have enhanced senses and strength. You can also change it to any animal you want but the first one that you changed into will be the one that you're most comfortable as. Has your family ever told you any stories about this?"

"No my birth family died in a car accident when I was a kid and I've been in the system ever fact I just got out since I'm considered an adult now."

"I'm sorry about your family."

"It's okay I don't remember that much." She responds as I see my turn.

"Amanda can you tell her the other stuff and get her settled in, I have to go now. Haley it will be nice to have you in the pack. Bye guys and radio silence until I say different. Melinda is in charge until I get back." I hang up and turn into the parking lot that the Circus Maurizo has set up then get out and walk in. When I ask someone where I'm supposed to go I get directed to a silver trailer in the back. I go over my checklist then knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" A voice calls out then suddenly the door opens to reveal a tall man in a bathrobe.

"Sorry if I woke you but my name is Kelsey Hayes and I'm your new temp worker." I say with a smile.

(Conversation is almost if not the same as in the book. I might have misspelled some words)

"AH Fantastico! welcome to the Circus Maurizo! We are a little, how you say, shorthanded and need some assistenza while we are in your magnifica città, e?"8h? Splendid to have you! Let us get started immediamente!" He says in a strong Italian accent then sees a girl walking by and gets her to show me around.

"Welcome to the big-er, well, small top! My name is Kathleen and you can sleep in my tent if you want. There are a couple extra cots in there. My mom,my aunt, and I all share a tent. We travel with the circus. My mom is an acrobat along with my aunt. Our tent is nice if you can ignore all the costumes." She says.

"Thanks for the offer but I was told I could bring my horse and his trailer has a space for me to sleep in." I say and her eyes light up.

"You have a horse! Can I seeit?"

"Sure follow me," I take her to my trailer and let her look at him. "I'll let you ride him when I find a more permenant place to park my trailer."

"I don't want a ride but if you follow me I'll show you where to park your trailer." We get in the truck and park by the tents out of the way. I get Midnight out so he can stretch his legs.

"Do you want to see some tricks? I ask and proceed to get some special tack out when I see her nod. After I put it on Midnight I go in the trailer and change into my white and purple trick riding outfit. Then I get on Midnight and get him to start trotting in a circle around Cathleen. He picks up speed as I start to stand up on his back. I notice a crowd gathering as I do a handstand in the saddle. I do a split while I'm still in the handstand then stand up. I walk to the very edge of the saddle and take a deep breath before I turn around and do a back flip. Once I land I hear the crowd cheer. I do a few more tricks then get Midnight to stop. I slowly put my hands on the top of his head and go into a handstand, at the same time Midnight rears up on his back legs. As he paws at the air I flip off his head and land smiling in a split in front of him. Midnight backs up and lands on all four hooves again as the crowd goes wild.

"Fantastico! Can you do that tonight for the performance?" The guy from the trailer asks.

"Sure what part?"

"hmm, our finale is always the tiger but if we do that right after you it won't make an impact."

"I can preform with the tiger. I've used big cats in my routines before." I say smiling as I think of all the times I guilted the guys into performing with me and not worried at all because every animal listens to me no matter what.

"You have?" He asks and I get my iPad out of the trailer and show him a video of me doing a routine with a tiger. "Wow this is amazing but I don't know if it would be safe to do with our tiger."

"It's okay, one of the other places I performed had the same reservations so I ended up going first so that by the time it got to the finale everyone was calm enough to enjoy it."

"That's perfect. You'll be the opening act and everyone else will go in the same order after you. One problem though. Do you have anything more eye catching?" He asks and I pull out a white and gold sparkly outfit. "Perfecto!"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own tigers curse.

Enjoy and please review

Time skip to performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the Circus Maurizio. We have a very special show planned for tonight so sit back and enjoy." I hear the ringleader say and walk out to stand next to him in the middle of the ring. I nod and he continues. "Our first act is very special and has never been performed in this ring. As a precaution we ask that this death defying stunt not be attempted at home." He runs out of the ring and I get Midnight to come in galloaping from the side to trot around me. He comes close enough for me to use the saddle as leverage and get on him. He expands his circle and goes a little faster as I start to stand up. Once I'm up I start doing the same tricks I did earlier along with some new ones. As I finish the crowd goes wild and I hop back on Midnight and leave the ring, waving as I go.

"That was amazing, I mean everyone told me what you did earlier but I didn't believe them. How long have you been doing that? That must take a lot of trust and practice between you and your horse." A guy says as I'm giving some water to Midnight.

"Thank you. I've been doing this for a long time now and your right. I put a lot of trust in Midnight but he has earned it. I have been with him since he was a little colt." I say smiling a little, Midnight has been with me for longer than any horse has ever lived. He was my first horse from over a thousand years ago. I don't know how but Midnight somehow got enchanted so he could be with me forever.

"Wow! Any chance you have any luck with other animals? I could use some help since my temp worker never showed up." He says and I realized that I totally forgot about my cover story. I should probably help him.

"Hi my name is Kelsey Hayes, I came here to be your temp but when I was showing Cathleen some tricks I was offered a place in the show. It's been a while since me and Midnight last performed for people and I couldn't resist." I say explaining and holding out my hand. He stares at me for a couple seconds with his jaw on the ground until he snaps out of it and shakes my hand. "What would you like me to do first?" I ask after I tell Midnight to stay in sight.

"um at the moment I could use some help getting the tiger ready. All I need you to do is give him some water as I get the dogs ready." He says leading me to a cage with something white and black in it. If that's a tiger it needs to gain some weight I think as I nod and walk towards the cage, stopping along the way to fill the bowl, the guy handed me, with water.

"What is his name?" I ask as I get close enough to see the tiger's pink nose.


End file.
